


Стеклянные розы

by A_Freiheit, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Series: Розы Луны Лавгуд [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Голос мамы преследует Доминик, и она находит странный способ от него избавиться.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood/Dominique Weasley
Series: Розы Луны Лавгуд [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Стеклянные розы

— Мама. Лоркан. Хочу официально представить вам свою невесту. 

Доминик чувствует себя полной дурой. Лисандр нелепо держит ее за руку, она чувствует, как у него дрожат пальцы. «Это была просто ужасная идея», — думает она. Сейчас, стоя в этом странном доме Скамандеров, она не знает, куда себя деть, давит улыбку, потирает большим пальцем ладонь Лисандра.

Доминик ловит на себе взгляд Луны, этой странной женщины; волосы её собраны в высокий, лохматый пучок, волшебная палочка спрятана за ухо, какая-то несуразная футболка мутно-голубого цвета болтается прямо до коленок стёртых джинсов. «Она в кедах, Мерлин, она в красных маггловских кедах!». По скромному мнению Доминик, взрослая женщина не должна так выглядеть. Её мама, например, никогда не позволяет себе такого: носит красивые, льняные и шёлковые платья, аккуратные туфельки, и волосы всегда собирает в причёски, как у принцесс. 

_«Женщина должна быть п’гивлекательной, Доминик. Тебе нужно этому научиться, если ты хочешь чего-то добиться»,_ — заботливый голос мамы в очередной раз напоминает ей об этом.

По мнению мамы, Доминик вообще должна была многому научиться. Быть красивой, умной, сильной, выносливой, мудрой. Какой угодно — но не такой, какой сама Доминик была.

— Как я рада, мой мальчик. — Луна подходит к Лисандру, прикасается руками к его щекам, поглаживает большими пальцами его скулы. — Доминик, милая, чувствуй себя здесь как дома. — Доминик натягивает улыбку. — Только остерегайся нарглов, они зачастили к нам в последнее время.

Голос у Луны мягкий, тягучий — Доминик никогда таких не слышала раньше. У её мамы тоже красивый голос, но не такой. И Доминик он скорее раздражает. Флёр так и не смогла избавиться от акцента, плохо выговаривает «р» и слишком растягивает слова.

— Спасибо, миссис Скамандер.

— Мисс Лавгуд, милая, я уже давно развелась с отцом моих детей.

— Извините, мисс Лавгуд, я всё никак не привыкну.

Луна смотрит на неё, улыбается тепло настолько, что у Доминик сводит челюсть. Они с Лисандром стоят на одном месте, когда Луна отходит от них. О существовании Лоркана Доминик вспоминает только после того, как он раздражённо отодвигает стул — тот отъезжает под невербальным с глухим скрипом, и Доминик замечает как Лоркан тупит потерянный взгляд в тарелку.

Они с Лисандром садятся прямо напротив друг друга. Доминик чувствует себя ещё большей дурой, пытается на Лоркана не смотреть; пытается не обращать внимания, как нервно её дёргает под столом за колено Лисандр.

Доминик окидывает взглядом маленькую гостиную с высокими потолками, замечает перекошенный дверной проем, ведущий в кухню, буйство радужных красок у винтовой лестницы. «Мама очень любит цветы, ты не пугайся», — сказал ей Лисандр, когда они подходили к их дому. Это прозвучало так, будто Доминик никогда не бывала у них в гостях, не проводила здесь несколько дней Рождественских каникул каждый год вместе с Луи, Розой, Лили и дядей Гарри. Будто она не знала, как Луна любит зачарованные розы. 

«Я помню, Лисандр».

Доминик не обижалась. Еще не так давно она была для Лисандра тенью — такой тонкой, едва заметной, которая появляется на стенке, если выходишь из сумрака комнаты ночью со свечой. Такой тенью, да. Он не обращал на неё внимания, постоянно занятый Лорканом, и разговаривал чересчур вежливо. Доминик знала: он думал, она напрашивается к нему в любовницы. Но быть девушкой — тем более невестой — самого странного парня Хогвартса Доминик хотела в последнюю очередь и исключительно в случае неизбежного апокалипсиса. И то даже не хотела, а расценивала его как не самый плохой вариант для продолжения человеческого рода.

Когда Доминик честно призналась в этом Лисандру, тот сначала даже не поверил, долго смеялся, ещё пошутил: «Скажу Лоркану, чтобы он шарахался от тебя в два раза чаще». Но Доминик убедила его. Одной короткой, но очень точной и меткой фразой:

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь к Лоркану.

И Доминик не врала. Она действительно знала: видела, как Лисандр смотрит на своего брата. Так её отец смотрел на маму, так дядя Гарри смотрел на тётю Джинни, и дядя Рон — на тётю Гермиону. Этот взгляд она узнавала из сотен других. Потому что Доминик была очень внимательной. И потому, что на неё так никто никогда не смотрел.

Она коротко улыбается ( _«Помни о манег’ах, Доминик»_ ), когда вспоминает, как Лисандр побледнел, как всё-таки сознался ей, и как долго оправдывался. Он тогда ещё спросил: «Тебе не противно сидеть рядом со мной?».

Противно Доминик не было точно. Её мало интересовала личная жизнь Лисандра, а вот перспектива найти себе друга в его лице — очень даже. Так они и подружились к концу пятого курса. Буквально стали лучшими друзьями, если встречи раз в неделю в библиотеке и два раза — в Хогсмиде, можно было вообще назвать дружбой.

Но Доминик чувствовала в близнецах что-то родное, чего не замечала ни в ком другом. И такая дружба с Лисандром её вполне устраивала: ей было с кем поговорить, и пускай она не шибко много с ним откровенничала ( _«Если ты будешь т’гепаться о своих чувствах, каждый сможет п’гичинить тебе боль»_ ), а больше слушала — всё равно было приятно иметь хотя бы одного друга.

Потому что Доминик была тенью не только для Лисандра, но и для всех остальных ( _«Ты п’госишь слишком много внимания»_ , — насмешливо нашёптывает голос мамы). Даже для своих собственных родителей. Отец всё время был на работе, мама занималась Луи и чтением сомнительной литературы и пыталась забыть о войне, Виктуар попросту выросла быстрее всех, выскочила замуж за Тедди, и Доминик видела её очень редко.

Какой парадокс-то, а. Доминик честно старалась быть похожей на маму и следовать всем её советам; они прочно сидели у неё в голове, всплывали постоянно, когда Доминик делала что-то, что мама бы не одобрила. Она думала, что хотя бы так заслужит немного уважения — не любви даже. Но Доминик всё делала не так: сидела не так, стояла не так, подбирала не те фасоны платьев, да и причёска у нее растрепывалась все время, по-французски она плохо говорила...И как-то так получалось, что маме было проще сделать вид, что Доминик — это что-то преходящее, существующее только летом и на каникулах.

В этом нелепом доме Доминик чувствует себя ещё хуже, чем обычно. Особенно когда смотрит на Луну. Луна противоречит всему, чему учила Доминик мама. Каждому слову. И это её пугает. Даже не пугает: настораживает. 

Доминик разглядывает свои руки, чтобы отвлечься: тонкие пальцы все в серебряных кольцах, розовые ногти — на мизинце опять сломался ( _«Не г’гызи ногти, Доминик»_ ), — маленький, еле заметный, голубой шрамик между большим и указательным.

Этот шрам у нее появился, когда она была здесь летом, вместе с Лили в позапрошлом году. Кроме них тогда никто не поехал, и Доминик бродила по красивому цветочному садику рядом с домом в одиночестве, пока Лили читала свои дурацкие маггловские романы. «Даже если бы она не читала, то всё равно бы не пошла», — думала тогда Доминик.

Ей нравился дом Скамандеров. Маленький — меньше, чем «Ракушка», — вдали от города и прямо на опушке леса. Здесь было тихо и спокойно, пели птицы, и главное: здесь Доминик никто не давал советов. 

И пусть ни Лоркан, ни Лисандр, ни Лили тогда не обращали на неё никакого внимания, здесь она чувствовала себя лучше, чем в Хогвартсе, и гораздо лучше, чем дома. То ли из-за того, что тут никого не было, то ли ещё из-за чего-то, но собственное одиночество Доминик так в глаза не бросалось.

Розарий Луны Доминик очень нравился. Она сумела вывести какой-то безумно красивый сорт нежно-голубых роз, магических, конечно. Они цвели круглый год, как ей говорил Лисандр. Эти розы росли пышными кустами на заднем дворе, высокие, на толстых стеблях. Доминик плюхалась прямо на тропинку ( _«Разве леди так делают, милая?»_ ) между ними и часами смотрела в небо. 

Она думала обо всём сразу. О том, как красивый кружевной лифчик сдавливает грудную клетку, как чешется от ткани платья кожа. О том, как она сдала СОВ на «Превосходно», и этого никто не заметил ( _«Мы с папой тобой очень го’гдимся, милая... Да, Луи, что ты сказал?»_ ).

А ещё Доминик думала о книжках, которые читала Лили. Они все до единой были про любовь, про красивую, может, немного больную и нездоровую, но любовь. Лили зачитывалась ими в свободное время, и Доминик не раз слышала, как та пересказывает разные истории. «Они все похожи одна на другую, — эта мысль казалась Доминик странной, — но мне бы хватило и такой».

Доминик обнимала себя руками за плечи, пыталась унять тяжесть между ребёр. «Что со мной не так-то? Делаю всё, как говорит мама. Одеваюсь вроде хорошо. Не глупая... Чего не хватает-то?..»

_«Ты ещё ребёнок, Доминик»_.

Но на этот вопрос у Доминик ответа не было. 

Она наблюдала, как розы переливались в солнечных лучах, отражали, искажали их — иногда до рези в глазах, и почему-то тогда Доминик очень захотелось забрать одну такую себе домой. 

Идея даже тогда показалась ей глупой до безумия, но она не удержалась и попыталась сорвать самую красивую, с синеватым отливом. Ещё ведь заметила, что на этих розах совсем не было шипов. А не было их ровно до того момента, пока Доминик не прикоснулась к стеблю. 

Шипы оказались настоящим стеклом, проклюнулись прямо изнутри, и Доминик порезалась. Несильно, кровь почти сразу остановилась, но Доминик чувствовала: под кожей остался маленький голубоватый осколок. 

Розу она тогда так и не сорвала, решив, что сорванными они быть не хотят.

— О, — сказала тогда ей Луна. В этом «о» было очень много смысла, которого Доминик не уловила, — ты попыталась сорвать их, да? Надеюсь, тебе не было больно. Они очень не любят, когда к ним прикасаются.

Луну она встретила через полчаса после того, как порезалась. Та вышла на улицу в несуразном радужном свитере и жёлтых брюках, держала в руках плотный мешок с землёй, рассыпала ее среди роз, а когда заметила затаившуюся Доминик, сразу поняла, что произошло.

— Не больно, — честно ответила Доминик. — Очень красивые розы, миссис Скамандер.

— Мисс Лавгуд, милая. — Луна улыбнулась, и уже тогда от этой улыбки у Доминик сводило челюсть.

Они обе стояли у двери, ведущей в сад. Лучи закатного солнца просачивались сквозь прозрачное стекло, на стенах играли причудливые тени от деревьев, и Доминик заметила, что в таком свете волосы Луны почти персиковые.

— Да, извините, мисс Лавгуд. И за то, что хотела обокрасть ваш сад, тоже извините.

— Эти розы. — Луна бросила меланхоличный взгляд на сад за стеклом. — Символ глубокой печали. Они не даются в руки тем, в чьём сердце нет места для любви. Я вывела их для отца мальчиков. — Она улыбается. — Чтобы он никогда не забывал об этом.

Доминик усмехнулась. Что-то такое она могла предположить, конечно, но обидно было до боли.

— Значит, и в моём сердце для неё нет места.

— Я так не думаю. — Луна смотрела на неё, склонив голову, совсем как Лисандр. — Просто у тебя в голове много мозгошмыгов и смуты. Это же так очевидно. 

Для Доминик ни то, ни другое очевидным не было.

Это сейчас она знает, что и мозгошмыгов, и смуты в её голове достаточно. А тогда ей было только шестнадцать, и она совсем ничего не понимала.

— Ты ещё ребёнок. Совсем как мои мальчики. Но ты слишком много думаешь. И притворяешься. Твой мозг — лакомый кусочек для мозгошмыгов. А ты сама куда интереснее, чем считаешь.

«Ты ещё ребенок» — болезненно раздалось тогда в голове сразу двумя голосами: и мамы, и Луны. Только вот мама говорила об этом, как о чём-то непозволительном, а Луна — просто как о факте. 

Доминик отводит взгляд от шрама. Он стал для неё своеобразным символом собственного провала.

Луна Лавгуд, с которой она и разговаривала-то от силы пару раз на какие-то совершенно отвлечённые темы, была единственным человеком, который сумел заглянуть ей прямо в душу. 

Доминик не знает, нарочно или нет, собиралась ли тогда Луна говорить с ней. Но после того разговора что-то с глухим треском в душе у Доминик раскололось, а голос мамы в голове стал хоть и немного, но тише.

Молчание за столом слишком затягивается. Но Доминик не хочет начинать разговор. Ей больше нравится думать. Потому что мысли о Луне — приятные. Гораздо приятнее, чем её попытки решить проблему двух братов-идиотов.

— Когда вы успели? — наконец-то произносит Лоркан, голос у него сухой и тихий.

— Совсем недавно, — твёрже, чем следует, отвечает Лисандр. Он наконец-то перестаёт сдавливать коленку Доминик.

— _Совсем недавно_ , — повторяет Лоркан. — Почему ты молчишь, Доминик?

Она смотрит на него в упор.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Я не удивлён. — Лоркан морщится, Лисандр успевает шикнуть на него. — Удивительно, как у тебя вообще получается открывать рот, невидимка.

_«Невидимка»_. Доминик проглатывает обиду. Она ожидала. Всё равно была её идея. Она предложила Лисандру разыграть этот идиотский фарс, когда у него не получилось развести Лоркана на ответное признание в прошлый раз. Да и прошлый раз тоже был её идиотской идеей.

_«Невидимка»_. Это дурацкое прозвище дал ей Лоркан ещё на третьем курсе, и оно к ней приклеилось до конца Хогвартса. Доминик не обижалась, старалась не обижаться, она знала, что Лоркан глупо ревнует, да и вообще — на правду не обижаются. 

— А ты открываешь его всегда не к месту, Лоркан. — Доминик улыбается. Лоркан слишком недалёкий, чтобы понимать её намеки.

Доминик улавливает запах имбирного печенья с кухни, принюхивается ( _«Не мо’гщи нос»_ ). У них в «Ракушке» выпечкой не пахло никогда.

— Когда свадьба? — Лоркан улыбается в ответ. Только улыбка у него гадкая и тонкая.

— В декабре. — Доминик снова чувствует руку Лисандра на своём колене.

— Ого. Как быстро вы всё решили. Ну в таком случае, могу только вам счастья пожелать. Да побольше.

Доминик наблюдает, как Лоркан нервно собирает волосы в хвост, отодвигает стул и широкими размашистыми шагами от них обоих сбегает. Она отводит взгляд в сторону, понимает, что ещё один её план проваливается с треском.

Она не смотрит на Лисандра: знает, что он расстроен. Как в прошлый раз.

Доминик ловит на себе взгляд Луны, выпрямляется ( _«Не го’гбись»_ ).

— Дай ему время, — наконец-то говорит. — Просто дай ему немного времени.

— Да ты видела его лицо? Он теперь разговаривать со мной перестанет. И будет прав.

— Долго молчать он точно не сможет. — Доминик поглаживает его по раскрытой ладони. — Но твой брат — конкретный тормоз.

***

Доминик остается в их доме на ночь. Она успевает застать сцену ссоры Лисандра и Лоркана, как в каком-то отвратительном кино про двух глупых влюблённых, и понимает, что на этот раз не по плану пошло вообще все. Потому что Лоркан решил уехать в Норвегию. Изучать драконов. Надолго.

Лисандр отмахивается, когда Доминик пытается перед ним извиниться. Луна не очень хорошо понимает, что происходит, но не лезет. С ней Лоркан даже не попрощался.

— Он просто кретин, Доминик. — Лисандр потирает лоб трясущейся рукой. — Полный идиот.

И Доминик с ним соглашается.

Когда на лес опускается ночь, Доминик ещё не спит: ворочается на неудобном диване в гостиной, то и дело отвлекается на свет от цветов у лестницы. Она прокручивает в голове весь прошедший день, думает, как странно бывает в жизни, и как странно любовь действует на людей.

Она не понимает, почему эти двое не могут просто сесть и поговорить, это кажется ей диким, потому что _«вз’гослые люди всегда должны разгова’гивать о своих п’гоблемах»_. 

Виноватой Доминик себя не чувствует. В конце концов, Лисандр сам согласился разыграть большую любовь. Она просто предложила, да. Просто предложила, а Лисандр просто согласился, и теперь Лоркан был на пути к своему спасительному портключу до заповедника драконов в горах Норвегии ( _«За свои решения п’гидётся отвечать»_ ).

«Дебил», — лаконично выносит Доминик.

Она Лисандра не заставляла; соврёт только, если скажет, что действовала от чистого сердца. У неё были и свои причины Лисандру предложить это, иначе бы она не училась на Рейвенкло. 

Ей очень нужно было оказаться здесь. Ей просто необходимо сейчас лежать в этой гостиной, а не в своей комнате, смотреть на мягкий свет от цветов, разглядывать замысловатые узоры на треснувшем в нескольких местах потолке. И ей было необходимо поговорить с Луной Лавгуд. 

Сейчас в доме Скамандеров Доминик чувствует себя хорошо. Она чувствует себя своей среди них троих. В нелепой застиранной футболке Лисандра, в его же растянутых спортивных штанах и толстых вязаных носках Доминик чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем в красивых пижамах, которые ей покупала мама.

— Нарглы тебя не беспокоят? — Доминик вздрагивает от неожиданности. Луна смотрит на неё с лестницы.

— Да вроде нет. — Она на всякий случай оглядывается. — Точно нет, мисс Лавгуд.

— Лисандр тоже не может заснуть. И я не могу. Тревожная ночь.

— Я уверена, что Лоркан скоро вернётся.

— А у него нет выбора. — Сквозь темноту гостиной Доминик видит улыбку на лице Луны. 

«Она знает, знает о них с Лорканом», — с ужасом думает Доминик.

Свет от волшебных цветов красиво играет на лице Луны: красный переливается в фиолетовый, в розовый, и Доминик кажется, что сейчас Луна выглядит так, как будто снова учится в Хогвартсе.

— У мальчиков особая связь. Когда они родились, я это почувствовала... Сложно объяснить. Но друг без друга они долго не смогут. — Луна спускается по лестнице, босая, а Доминик присаживается на диване. — Это всё хитрые проделки ещё не изученных существ.

— Наверное...

— Не составишь мне компанию в саду? — Луна протягивает ей руку. 

— Можно, да, всё равно не могу уснуть.

Доминик нервничает, уже сама не понимает, от чего конкретно. От того, что плохо выглядит ( _«неподобающе»_ ), или от того, что Луна рядом с ней, или от того, что по её вине Лисандр страдает ещё сильнее...

Когда они выходят в сад, Доминик вдыхает прохладный воздух, ёжится. Она рассматривает розы, видит в них отражение неба и звёзд, слышит еле уловимый перезвон лепестков, мягкий и немного печальный.

Луна ничего не говорит; она запрыгивает на перила крыльца, свешивает ноги и смотрит в сторону леса.

— Меня тоже никто не замечал раньше, — говорит так тихо, что Доминик приходится напрягать слух, чтобы её услышать.

Доминик молчит. Сейчас она чувствует себя вдвойне странно.

— Это очень больно. — Луна нелепо болтает ногами, когда произносит это.

— Не больнее, чем уколоться о волшебную розу.

— И то правда. — Они обе тихо смеются.

Доминик снова вспоминает тот самый разговор в узком коридоре, нащупывает шрам на руке. Это и правда очень больно, когда никто тебя не замечает — и от этой боли Доминик готова расплакаться прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Она никогда не позволяла себе такого, потому что _«нельзя быть слабой»_. 

В голове у Доминик слишком много _«нельзя»_ , _«стоит»_ и _«нужно»_. Ей восемнадцать лет, а она большую часть своей жизни провела в сожалениях. Доминик всегда хотелось быть правильной. Правильность в её понимании определялась словами мамы. Потому что мама лучше знает, маме виднее. Мама вырастила Виктуар — хорошенькую, глупенькую Виктуар — мама участвовала в Тремудром турнире и была очень сильной. Мама знала, как нужно правильно — выглядеть, вести себя и жить. 

Это болезненное желание оправдать мамины надежды для Доминик всегда было ударом под дых. Потому что у неё никогда не получалось. Потому что для мамы никогда не было достаточно. 

Платья сидели на Доминик криво, как она ни старалась: одно плечо обязательно перекашивалось, лямки сползали, юбка задиралась. Узкие туфли сжимали ноги тисками и оставляли кровавые мозоли. На коленках у Доминик всегда были синяки от неловких падений. 

Спину держать ровно Доминик не умела тоже. Она постоянно сводила — словно под грузом — плечи, втягивала шею. Постоянно теребила пальцы, грызла и без того короткие ногти. 

Вести себя подобающе Доминик тоже не умела. Говорила, когда надо было молчать, и молчала, когда надо было говорить, смеялась слишком громко, ходила слишком тихо. 

Да даже изучала Доминик не то, что следовало бы, а то, что лучше всего получалось. Нужны были Чары и Трансфигурация, а Доминик была лучшей в Зельях и Гербологии.

И жить Доминик так и не научилась. 

Но она — видит Моргана — каждый день пыталась. Поправляла платья, бесконечные лямки, перевязывала завязки на блузках, терпела боль в ступнях, маскировала синяки, ходила по спальне с книгами на голове, красила ногти пастельными цветами, потому что грызть их с лаком — горько, зубрила чары, превращала павлинов в рюкзаки, оттирала руки от запаха безоара и белладонны.

Но этого всегда было мало.

_«Мы с тобой сове’гшенно разные, ты совсем на меня не похожа, для этого нужен талант»._

И этим талантом Доминик очевидно не обладала. Но не сдавалась.

Сейчас, стоя на этом дурацком крыльце этого дурацкого сада, Доминик осознала, насколько она устала. 

— Я же говорила, символ глубокой печали. — Доминик вздрагивает (опять!). Луна продолжает разговор двухлетней давности так, как будто он был вчера. — Нормально, что тебе немного грустно сейчас. Так должно быть. По ночам, когда всё засыпает, эти розы рассказывают тебе, где болит и почему.

— Это я уже поняла, — сдавленно отвечает Доминик. 

У Доминик много где болело. В основном, конечно, между рёбер, в самом центре солнечного сплетения.

— В том, что тебе грустно, нет ничего плохого. — Голос у Луны спокойный настолько, что она позволяет себе расслабиться и опуститься на ступеньки ( _«Ты обязательно испачкаешь платье!»_ ). — Иногда нам всем бывает очень грустно.

Доминик в тупике. У Луны вообще особый дар — заводить её в тупик, потому что Доминик не знает, что отвечать. Совсем не знает. Как будто все слова теряют какой угодно смысл и превращаются в набор букв. Это и раздражает, и восхищает Доминик одновременно.

— Переживи эту печаль. — Луна спрыгивает и садится рядом с ней. — И посмотри, на то, сколько она тебе принесла, а не сколько забрала.

«Легко сказать», — нервно думает Доминик и не может представить, что принесла ей эта борьба, в которой не было смысла. Она чувствует себя отщепенцем, которому нигде нет места. Ни в мифическом мире мамы, ни в нормальном.

Доминик обхватывает колени руками, и ткань старых штанов приятно ощущается на коже рук. 

Эти штаны нравятся Доминик больше, чем льняная юбка, которую привезла ей тетя Габриэль. И нелепые носки со смешными рожицами нравятся больше чулок. Если бы она призналась в этом маме, ту наверняка хватил бы удар.

«Конечно, не хватил бы. Но возмущалась бы она долго».

_«Нужно уметь отличать хо’гошие вещи от плохих»._

Доминик чувствует лёгкий порыв холодного ветра, кладёт голову на колени — лицом к Луне — и мелко дрожит.

_«Если ты будешь носить футболки в такой холод, ты заболеешь и не сможешь ничем заниматься»._

Луна обнимает её за плечи, и Доминик замечает, что она в том же полосатом радужном свитере, что и тогда. Какая же глупость, о Мерлин. 

Она невольно задумывается о Лисандре. Свет в их с Лорканом комнате не горит. «Наверное, уснул. Хотя вряд ли». Лоркан уже должен быть в Норвегии, знакомиться с драконами. Но Доминик почему-то верит, что у близнецов всё обязательно получится, нарглов это проделки или нет.

А вот в себя Доминик не верит. У неё — как обычно — не получится ничего.

_«Как всегда»._

Доминик чувствует, что становится теплее. Ей нравится, как Луна обнимает — хотя бы замечает существование Доминик.

Доминик прикрывает глаза, пытается выдохнуть, но воздух застревает в горле. 

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Я не знаю.

— Всегда можно попробовать ещё раз!

Доминик чувствует себя уставшей, брошенной и чужой — не сейчас, но в целом. Хогвартс закончился, впереди её ждёт то самое, мифическое и эфемерное будущее.

Будущее, которое представляет себе Доминик ещё хуже, чем её настоящее. Там она, одинокая, всё ещё пытается кому-то угодить, казаться лучше, чем она есть, делать так, как правильно. Только уже не для мамы, конечно, а для мужа ( _«Потому что только так ты уде’гжишь мужчину рядом с собой»_ ). И это будущее ощущается клеткой с толстыми железными прутьями, в которой Доминик будет заперта до самой смерти. И у неё нет никаких идей, как сделать свою жизнь лучше.

Можно было бы наконец-то признаться маме, что она хочет стать специалистом по зельям, а не декоратором магических свадеб. 

Можно было бы бросить ей все платья, туфли, тяжелые книги — прямо под ноги, и уйти, громко хлопнув дверью (и никогда не возвращаться).

И если первое могло бы что-то со скрипом изменить, то второе было наивной и глупой идеей. Мама умела быть очень убедительной, и Доминик бы потом пришлось долго всё раскладывать по полкам — обязательно без магии.

Можно было бы просто сказать: _«Мама, я не хочу быть такой, как ты»._.

Но какой Доминик быть хотела — она сама не знала. Доминик так долго пряталась за «хочу» мамы, что умудрилась где-то потерять себя, и в итоге осталась каким-то жалким подобием, чем-то средним между плохой версией Доминик и очень, очень плохой и просто никудышной версией Флёр.

— Во всём есть что-то хорошее, — мягко произносит Луна прямо над ухом, — главное знать, где искать.

— Или с чего начать искать.

— Или так.

Улыбку Луны Доминик чувствует даже в голосе и сама улыбается.

«Во всём есть что-то хорошее», — Доминик задумчиво накручивает на палец прядь волос. Единственное, что ей досталось от Флёр — их цвет. Пепельный. Почти как у Лоркана, Лисандра и Луны.

Доминик не очень понимает, почему её так цепляет это; и в голове мелькает какая-то странная, призрачная мысль: если она не принадлежит миру Флёр, не принадлежит нормальному миру, то может принадлежит вот этому? Принадлежит миру, на крыльце которого она сейчас сидит, где покосившийся дверной проём — неприятная мелочь, но не катастрофа, где вкусно пахнет имбирём, а у лестницы растут розы всех существующих цветов планеты? Миру, в котором не нужны слова, чтобы понимать правду. 

Может, Доминик — часть мира, в котором растут стеклянные голубые розы? 

— Ты сказала мне два года назад, что я много притворяюсь. Как ты это поняла?

Она не может видеть лицо Луны, хотя ей и очень хочется. Доминик выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и смотрит ей в глаза.

— Ты слишком много думаешь и морщишь лоб. А ещё озираешься по сторонам, как будто за тобой кто-то следит. И говоришь не то, что думаешь на самом деле. Вот как.

— Понятно. Точнее нет, непонятно. Все же так делают. И Лоркан с Лисандром.

— И они притворяются. Только у них одна причина, а у тебя совсем другая. Но в сущности это никакого значения не имеет. — Луна подбирает ноги к груди обхватывает их руками. 

Доминик чувствует себя _очень_ странно. Она отводит взгляд от Луны, смотрит на синее небо, на лес впереди, и прислушивается. Перезвон куда-то пропал. Только птицы поют, и где-то вдалеке лает собака.

— Замолчали, — выводит Луна. — Удивительно, правда?

Доминик кивает.

Потому что замолчали не только стеклянные розы, но и голос Флёр в её голове. Доминик не слышит его, когда резко встаёт, шумно спускается по лестнице и бежит — вперёд и так быстро, что мелкие камушки вбиваются ей в пятки сквозь толстую пряжу носков.

Она возвращается обратно только через пятнадцать минут, когда пробегает достаточно, чтобы запыхаться и убедиться, что назойливый голос в действительности исчез.

Луна сидит на ступеньке, ждёт ее с двумя чашками чего-то горячего.

— Я сделала тебе какао с мятой. 

— Спасибо. — Доминик плюхается рядом с Луной, пытается отдышаться и не верит своему счастью. — Я, кажется, всё поняла.

— Когда перестанет казаться, тогда действительно поймешь.

Доминик смеётся, и Луна протягивает ей чашку.

— Я думаю, ты можешь сорвать розу. Если всё ещё хочешь.

— Я не думаю, что у меня получится.

— Никогда не узнаешь, если не проверишь.

Доминик отпивает тёплый какао и греет руки о кружку. 

Голубые розы покачиваются на ветру медленно и почти незаметно. Когда Доминик подходит к ним, ей немного страшно: она знает, что за спиной стоит Луна и внимательно наблюдает.

Доминик вдыхает — как перед нырком — и хватается за стебель. Роза поддаётся и отрывается с холодным звоном, остаётся в ладони у Доминик.

— Я же сказала. Надо было просто проверить.

И в тот момент, когда Доминик рассматривает этот причудливый цветок, она вспоминает, зачем вообще затеяла всю эту историю с Лисандром и свадьбой. Эта мысль наваливается внезапно, огорошивает ее, как будто первый раз всплывает у Доминик в голове.

Но нет, точно не в первый. 

Потому что с того самого дня, когда она решилась сорвать розу, и та оставила шрам на руке, Луна Лавгуд не выходила из её головы. Эта странная женщина, которая не была похожа на других, которая не была нормальной ни в чьем понимании, засела в голове у Доминик. И похоже, была единственной причиной, почему Доминик ещё не свихнулась и не сломалось.

И хотя бы спустя два года, она может себе в этом признаться. 

В своей голове Доминик пародирует голос матери: _«Па’гтнёр не должен быть сильно ста’гше»_ , — и посылает воображаемую Флёр куда подальше вместе со всем её большим списком того, что можно, и того, что нельзя.

Доминик впервые за восемнадцать лет чувствует себя живой, когда осторожно целует Луну. Она сжимает в руке голубую розу и ощущает себя совершенно свободной.

Даже когда утром она просыпается в комнате Луны, в её постели, которая пахнет полынью, Доминик не теряет этого ощущения. Она улыбается, рассматривая куполообразный потолок спальни, проводит рукой по пепельным волосам Луны и закрывает глаза.

В её сердце очень много места для любви — для большой, светлой и правильной любви.

И прежде всего, место для любви к себе. Такой неуклюжей, в драных джинсах Луны, но себе.

Когда она натыкается на Лисандра в столовой, он ничего ей не говорит. Просто молча рассматривает и выдыхает.

— Нам нужно обсудить план по возвращению Лоркана домой.

— Ещё один план, Лисандр? Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. 

— Начни с писем, а потом уже разберёмся.

План с письмами тоже проваливается, потому что Лисандр пишет — каждый день, четыре месяца подряд, — но ответа не получает. Он нервничает, злится, не находит себе места.

— Ты, кстати, так и будешь молчать, Доминик?

— Ты о чём?

— Я всё знаю. Про вас с мамой. Не ради меня же ты торчишь здесь четыре месяца.

Доминик сначала пугается, а потом расслабляется: в конце концов, она приняла их с Лорканом такими, какими они были. Теперь их очередь.

Когда Лоркан в очередной раз игнорирует письмо, Доминик отправляет Лисандра ночью в сад, послушать, что ему скажут стеклянные розы. Лисандр даже не дожидается рассвета после этого — уезжает сразу же, чтобы рассказать Лоркану всё, что наболело.

И когда через неделю Доминик и Луна получают от них письмо, они синхронно улыбаются и смотрят друг на друга.

— Я же говорила, что они не смогут друг без друга долго.

«Мы задержимся в Норвегии. Здесь очень красиво и холодно. Надеюсь, вы ухаживаете за розами. Потому что Лоркан твёрдо намерен с ними что-то обсудить».

Доминик откидывается на спинку стула, и до сих пор не верит, что нашла себе место в этом мире. Пусть странное, ненормальное — но своё место. Она отправляет Флёр письмо, которое написала почти сразу же после поцелуя с Луной.

И знает: чтобы та ни ответила, в жизни Доминик уже ничто не будет как прежде.


End file.
